Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: AU Courtney is Duncan's parole officer after he commits a serious crime. She needs to help him become a better citizen to help reduce his sentence. This is a little difficult when the delinquent continues to sexually harass the uptight officer. A negative influence happens upon the delinquent and stirs up some negativity.
1. Chapter 1

The night was blistering cold. The stars were out and competing against the brilliance of a full moon. The scent of fall was tangible as Duncan made haste through a dark alley way. His lungs were stinging with his labored breathing as he mounted a chain link fence in an attempt to climb over it. Panic gripped at his heart as he noticed the ever closer sound of wailing sirens.

He was really in trouble this time…

Earlier that evening, he had found himself staring at the darkened entryway of a local jewelry parlor. His palms sweating with anticipation as he held a hefty brick. There was no turning back at this rate…He was backed into a corner and this was the only way out that he could find. He had steeled himself against the inevitable as he drew his arm back and in one motion threw the brick through the tempered glass. All at once the shrill sound of an alarm rang through the cold night air and Duncan found himself racing through the fragmented glass into the parlor.

Heart beating fast and hands shaking with adrenaline, he rammed an elbow into a jewelry case, fracturing the glass. Trembling fingers reached in and gathered up two handfuls of necklaces and rings. Feeling satisfied with the loot that he had gathered he drew away from the case and fled for the window that he had shattered. He didn't have much more time to spare before the cops would be breathing down his neck. No sooner did this thought pass his mind that he noticed flashing red and blue lights heading in his direction.

Duncan's eyes widened with disbelief as he made a mad dash across the street and into the present alley. There was no way that the cops could have possibly responded so quickly to the alarm. He couldn't have been in there for more than two minutes. The only explanation that he could think of was that they had been tipped off.

"That bastard…" He grumbled under his breath as he landed on the other side of the fence.

He really should have known better than to trust him…but he had to do something to protect what he cared so much for…

Rising from his landing he sprinted for the exit of the alley way. He could feel his legs becoming numb with the push of adrenaline. He had to get away…he had to avoid this outcome somehow…

Duncan's eyes widened once more as he took note of bright flashing lights at the exit of the alley. A single cop and his car had managed to block the way. Duncan grit his teeth together as he pressed on, increasing the speed of his sprint as he plowed into the officer. The momentum knocked the two of them over and a short brawl ensued.

Desperation sank in as Duncan continued to struggle against the cop. He had managed to land on his side with the cop on top of him. He attempted to struggle away, pressing his elbow into the ground to lift him up. The cop pressed a hand into Duncan's upper spine and pressed him face down onto the ground. Duncan cried out as his right forearm was yanked up between his shoulder blades. The resounding sound of handcuffs clicking closed rang out into the cold autumn night. And with this Duncan knew that his life was over…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Courtney found herself sitting in her beat up 1987 Honda Accord, glancing over her most recent parolee's paperwork.

Name: Duncan Mariani

Age/Date of Birth: 25/February 1st, 1989

Weight/Height: 180Lbs/6'

Hair/Eye Color: Black/Green

Education: High School Equivalent/GED

Past/Present Residence: Windsor Court Knoxville, TN, Knoxwood Hills Knoxville, TN, Highland Terrace Apartments Knoxville, TN, Warren House Apartments Knoxville, TN, Adair Manor Apartments Knoxville, TN...

Courtney stopped reading after the fifth apartment. This man had little to no stability in his life... Her brow furrowed as she continued to review the information.

Criminal History:  
2004: Shoplifting-sentenced to probation.  
2006: Shoplifting-sentenced to twelve (12) months.  
2010: Assault with intent to resist arrest, burglary (non-domestic), fleeing or eluding, resisting arrest-Sentenced to seven (7) years, let out early on good behavior.

He certainly wasn't the worst case that she had the pleasure of dealing with. She flipped through the remaining paperwork, reading through the police report and witness statements. It seemed to be an open-and-shut case, but Courtney knew better… Captain McLean _loved_ to give her the taxing and difficult cases.

With a heavy sigh she exited her vehicle, placing the file in the passenger seat on her way out. She laid her eyes upon the building before her, Coker Hall Halfway House for Men. Several of her parolees were residing in this building already. Courtney supposed that was something positive to look at; one less stop to make during her work day. She was already working ten hour shifts on average.

With little thought she entered the building and climbed the stairs. Reaching the second floor she turned right and continued down the hall passing four doors on either side of the hallway. Along the way she noticed the sound of throbbing music and a deep baseline. The sound increased as she approached her destination. Reaching the fifth door on the right hand side she stopped.

Courtney's shoulder slumped, of course the obnoxious music happened to be coming from her parolee's residence… Gathering up her resolve she knocked on the door, knowing that she would not receive an answer. Without a moment's hesitation she fished out a set of keys from her back pocket.

As a parole officer she was entitled to make unannounced visits. By doing this it caused parolee's to be less likely to take part in actions that could get them thrown back into prison.

Courtney opened the door surely and stepped into the living area. Little surprised her after her many years as an officer so she was not fazed by the untidiness of the room. Her eyes took in her surroundings, studying every minute detail. The floor plan of the room was simple, a single bedroom apartment with an open concept. The living area was a square 20'x20' room with the kitchen stationed at the back and the living room the immediate room entered into via the front door. A table to the left of the entrance on the adjacent wall housed the large stereo system that was blaring the music of some group that Courtney wasn't familiar with, but the genre was certainly akin to rap. Connected to this stereo was an iPod. Courtney approached the table, stepping over scattered piles of laundry, to examine the music player. She scrolled through the list and found what she expected, lots of rap and rock and roll artists. What did surprise her however was some Frank Sinatra and Elton John.

Courtney continued to scroll through, not taking notice of the presence behind her. She found herself gasping as a deep agitated voice spoke to her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room lady?"

She turned around quickly and found herself surprised for the second time that night. Before her stood a 6' 180Lb. black haired, green eyed man…in nothing but a towel. She had the decency to blush before averting her eyes to the back wall.

"My name is Courtney Weber. I am you parole officer." With that Courtney outreached her hand for an amicable hand shake, maintaining her gaze on the far wall.

Not feeling the answering hand she anticipated she looked over toward the man and noticed his eyes upon her.

"You're a lot hotter than my last one."


End file.
